Already Broken
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: ...muy pocas veces mis títulos tienen sentido... pequeña colección de 5-6 capítulos sobre los primeros sucesores de L, algo sobre esto, algo sobre aquello y lo otro, soft AxB.
1. Cómo leer

Cómo leer…

_A es mencionado una única vez en una sola línea en la página 65 de "Another Note":_

_El primer niño, A, fue incapaz de lidiar con la presión de vivir de acuerd(o a L y) se quitó la vida, y el segundo niño, Beyond Birthday, era brillante y desviado._

Y esto bastó para que se convirtiera en uno de mis personajes favoritos de DN.

Tal vez porque la simple mención de alguien de quien se desconoce prácticamente todo lo hace un personaje del fandom, alguien a quien puedes pintar tanto como un depresivo que no pudo soportar la carga o bien como alguien que era atormentado por las consecuencias de ser el sucesor de L y nadie puede reprocharte que te sales del canon porque nadie sabe cómo era en realidad. Ni si quiera se menciona su género o apariencia.

He investigado un poco sobre él y como ya he mencionado todos lo describen de distinta manera, aunque la mayoría coincidimos un poco en el aspecto y que estaba relacionado de alguna forma con BB (nadie se pone de acuerdo si para bien o para mal). Por otra parte mi canon de Beyond dentro del orfanato no llega a ser más que la mitad de sádico de mi canon de él en another note a pesar de que muchos lo ponen como un desquiciado de toda la vida. No, para mi BB tuvo breves momentos de cordura o algo parecido.

Sé perfectamente que esto es fanfiction y que muchos hacen lo que quieren con los personajes sin justificación alguna, pero no puedo dejar de escribir sobre estos dos sin la sensación de que debo aclarar mi punto de vista para que los demás no se pierdan en la trama y se encuentren con personajes totalmente desconocidos, aunque vamos, tampoco es como que haya puesto a Beyond a bailar mientras como mermelada y grita a los cuatro vientos que es un asesino (tal vez alguien lo haga pero yo no)… solo digo que intento ser algo razonable con la trama pero sin dejar de incluir mis propios toques en esta.

Y pues si, abiertamente esta es una historia (más bien serie una serie de historias cortas) con tintes algo shonen-ai (bastante ligeros?) pero más que nada es mi diminuto tributo a los dos primeros sucesores de L descritos de la mejor manera que pude.

Espero y les guste y disculpen la biblia que les he hecho leer en esta primera página(?

PSD: tuve la idea gracias a la sencilla pero maravillosa review que alguien me dejo en un capítulo de "Abecedario recopilatorio" donde hablaba algo parecido a estas historias y me hizo querer seguir escribiendo, gracias S. L. y espero que otros también dejen su opinión tanto si les gustó o no n.n!


	2. Lágrimas

/Lágrimas\

1

* * *

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta el cabello azabache ante la expresión inconsolable del otro.

A se encuentra tirado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas, los cabellos despeinados y gruesos lagrimones mojándole el rostro. De alguna forma parece intentar no hacer sonido alguno de angustia y de controlar su respiración.

-¡Vete de aquí!- grita enojado ante la molesta interrupción del menor. Y a pesar de estar molesto, en ese momento A prefería preguntarse cómo había entrado al cuarto que seguir pensando en lo que lo tenia tan agitado.

-No, si me voy seguro te dejarás llorar con mas fuerza.- afirmó el otro sentándose por un lado de su compañero.

De manera en conjunto A realmente quería que B saliera del cuarto y lo dejara llorar a gusto, por otra parte también estaba gritando por dentro que se quedara y le hiciera compañía un rato aunque no pudiera dirigirle frase alguna que no fuera de odio.

-Vamos, no sabia que fueras de esa clase de personas que les gusta llorar amarga y profundamente- B se acercó un poco mas a Alex y contempló el rostro empapado de este- tal vez lo mal interprete, pero no tienes el semblante adecuado para llorar, no le favorece a tu fisionomía el verte con los ojos rojos y la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Alexander se había calmado un poco, no quería que Beyond lo viera llorar y se las había arreglado para que las lágrimas dejaran de ser tan abundantes, aunque por dentro se sintiera igual de confundido, molesto y triste.

-No tienes que decirlo- comentó mas calmado, a lo que B se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que había logrado controlar su voz- no tienes que decírmelo B, sé perfectamente… sé que no soy la clase de persona a la que le convenga llorar, no causo lastima ni nada por el estilo, sino que al contrario… a las personas no les gusta verme llorar, las personas _detestan_ verme llorar- a continuación A comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con una mano, sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas con el otro brazo.

B lo observó asqueado por unos segundos.

-¿No es bonito cierto?- preguntó el rubio al ver la expresión en el rostro del menor.

Y en un movimiento brusco B detuvo la mano de Alex antes de que terminara de secarse el resto de las lágrimas.

El mayor miró confundido al pelinegro esperando alguna respuesta.

-Idiota- fue todo lo que respondió el azabache antes de meterle un dedo al ojo al otro y arañarlo sin que el otro pudiera responder a tiempo.

-¡Beyond!- gritó echándose para atrás tras el repentino ataque, sin embargo ya se había llevado un picotazo en el ojo y este volvía a llorarle -¡¿Que te sucede?!

-A…- contestó serio el aludido observando el perfecto aruñón que le había dejado al mayor- podré estar loco, pero no lo suficiente como para despreciar a alguien por sus lágrimas…- y justo en ese momento volvía a sonreír, es sonrisa maniática que ponía nervioso a Alexander y que hubiera puesto nervioso al mismísimo Allan Poe de tan solo verla- A ¡las lágrimas son la derrota de la cabeza ante los sentimientos! Jaja, a mi me gustan tus lágrimas Alexander! … pero tu estúpido rostro de arrepentimiento por no querer llorar, lo arruinan!

A no supo en qué momento se dejó volver a llorar, pero cuando se levantó para tirarle un puñetazo a Beyond en respuesta por lo del ojo sintió como las finas gotas de agua salada volvían a resbalar por su rostro.


	3. Culpa

/Culpa\

2

* * *

-Tranquilo… no, no es tu culpa- se hablaba a sí el chico de manos temblorosas mientras trataba de controlar este tic nervioso sujetándose ambas manos muy fuerte y mordiéndose las uñas de ambos dedos gordos- no es tu culpa que él este así.

-Muy bien- interrumpió el azabache justo cuando el otro empezaba a recobrar su cordura- ahora repítetelo hasta que te creas- el menor esbozo una amplia sonrisa libre de culpa, por increíble que sonara esta vez él no había tenido nada que ver con el accidente.

El mayor lo miró con odio, sabía perfectamente que se burlaba de él pero lo peor era no poder contestarle debido que no había nada que refutar, Beyond estaba en todo su derecho de ir a molestarlo porque después de todo, él había sido el que…

-Vamos ¿Qué no dijiste que no era culpa tuya? ¿Por qué me miras tan enojado? Si no ha sido tu culpa no hay razón por la que debas molestarte conmigo por darte algunos consejos para calmar esos nervios- su sonrisa había disminuido de tamaño pero aun permanecía como una pequeña curvatura de lado- por su puesto que no es tu culpa ¿Quién iba a saber que ese idiota se iba a poner así solo por… bueno, ya sabes.

El otro se limitó a escuchar, ¿B realmente intentaba _ayudarlo_ (refiriéndose a su tétrico concepto de ayuda)? No era que esto le agradara, pero era algo que probablemente nunca se repetiría, claro está que tampoco le era fácil reconocer si aquello era un mal disfraz para disimular que le importaba o si solo era otra de sus técnicas para molestarlo.

-Estas demasiado callado, no me has dicho que pasó…- observó B- si realmente quieres que las personas no te culpen al menos podrías dar una explicación…

-No tengo nada que explicar- sus manos seguían temblando pero había dejado de presionarlas juntas.

-_Su voz es _así_ otra vez_- pensó Beyond cuando Alex habló. La voz del que podría llamar su amigo (en contadas ocasiones) se escuchaba muy parecida a la suya, cuando esto ocurría sabia que había molestado suficiente al mayor o que había encontrado un punto sensible, estaba seguro de que él era el único que hacia que Alex hablara de esa maner le encantaba la idea de ser la persona que hacia que el juicio del otro se balanceara.

-No tengo nada que explicar ¿sabes por qué B?- continuó hablando.

-La verdad…

-Tú los has dicho, si realmente no tengo la culpa, no tengo nada que explicar, si quieres saber que pasó pregúntale a Roger, el vio mejor la escena una vez que fueron por él.

-Jajaja, mírate! No seas tonto A! si evitas cualquier explicación entonces empezaran a creer que tienes algo que ver…

-Quien sabe, tal vez tenga algo que ver- dicho esto volvió a juntar sus manos tratando de calmarlas pero era inútil- y yo no dije que evitaría dar explicaciones, pero no tengo por qué decirte que pasó- para el final de la oración la voz de A ya había vuelto a su estado "normal"

A beyond realmente le molestaba, que A pudiera controlarse tan bien, a excepción por aquellas ocasiones en las que él lo molestaba Alex siempre era la persona perfecta, actuaba como cualquier otro humano fuera de aquella prisión en donde los mantenían "enjaulados", solo estaba un poco alejado de la sociedad pero era _normal_ y sin embargo, sabía perfectamente las ganas que Alex tenía de escapar de ahí, el odio que sentía hacia los mayores, sabia que en ese preciso momento se estaba muriendo de miedo porque intentaran culparlo de lo que le pasó al otro niño y aun así… aun así el continuaba como si nada de eso le importara, realmente era molesto…

-¿Qué te sucede?- soltó de repente en una sola emisión de voz, no aguantaba más.

-Eh, que ocurre?

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Idiota, tus manos no dejan de temblar y aun así tienes ese estúpido rostro de no pasa nada!

-¿Qué?- entonces Alex recordó su tic nervioso, había estado pensando en que realmente no había tenido la culpa y que no debía culparse a si mismo por no saber que el otro niño le tenia fobia al agua. Cuando B lo mencionó volvió a presionar sus uñas y el temblor disminuyo un poco, pensó que tal vez el azabache si estaba preocupado por él.

-Idiota, ven acá!- lo regañó B y lo sujeto de las manos, las separó e hizo que lo sujetara de los antebrazos- sigues temblando- confirmó el menor.

Alex odiaba que lo tocaran desprevenido y mas aun que lo forzaran a hacer algo, así que en cuanto B lo hizo sujetarse a él aumentó la fuerza en sus manos.

-Así esta mejor- soltó entre victorioso y refunfuñando- ahora, dime que no quieres encajarme la uñas por haberte forzado.

Era cierto, A comenzaba a entornar los dedos en los brazos de B y ya le empezaba a dejar marcas únicamente por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. Pero tan pronto como beyond lo mencionó, el mayor reparó en lo que hacia e intentó soltarlo.

-Ah no!- B volvió a sujetar sus manos y esta vez las dejó en su cuello. Alex reconoció al instante la fragilidad de aquella zona, la piel era mas suave que en otra parte y casi podía sentir cómo sus pulgares se hundían al instante. B hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo, sabía que todavía podía controlar al otro chico y solo no debía molestarlo demasiado- vamos jaja, no lo harás, aunque sabes perfectamente que quieres hacerlo, no puedes- sonrió ampliamente esperando la reacción del mayor.

-B…- lo miró serio A, pero en un instante en aquel rostro serio y "normal" apareció una pequeña sonrisa maniática- tú…- la presión de las manos se hizo mucho mas fuerte y los pulgares se encajaron en aquellos puntos sensibles que permiten que una persona siga respirando. Al mismo tiempo Alex luchó un poco para tratar de derribarlo y debido a la falta de aire B no pudo poner demasiada resistencia. Finalmente cuando ambos estaban en el suelo y al menor solo le quedaban pocos segundos, la sonrisa de A se transformó en un gesto de frustración- tú, realmente estas loco…- soltó frágil piel en la que había dejado marcas y se quitó de encima de su compañero.

Beyond tardó un tiempo en recuperar el aliento, no era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien le apretara el cuello hasta casi estrangularlo pero no recordaba que uno tardara tanto en recuperarse. De cualquier forma, en cuanto pudo estabilizar su respiración lo primero que hizo fue soltar una carcajada.

-Jajaja! Jaja… tú, jajaja! Realmente eres un inútil! Jaja, en verdad, en verdad no eres capaz de matar a nadie con tus propias manos!- se burló a mas no poder de que el otro no fuera capaz de hacer algo _tan sencillo_.

-_Lo sabia_- pensó A, sabía perfectamente que Beyond lo había dejado intentar estrangularlo a propósito, sabia que todo era para probar su estúpido punto de que él no era capaz de hacer algo así, sabía que B sabía que él no lo haría, de ser así, en caso de que él realmente hubiera intentado matarlo Beyond no dudaría en hacerlo primero. Sabia que de nuevo estaba jugando con su cordura, y por suerte, reparó en todo esto justo en el momento adecuado, aunque no tenía verdadera intención de asfixiarlo, si no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión justo a tiempo, él hubiera…

-Je, pero mira nada mas! Que marcas más horribles!- B reparaba en la piel roja que sentía arder por el apretón- tienes bastante fuerza ¿sabes? No te costaría nada…

-Me voy…

-Oh no ¿no vas a disculparte? ¿No vas a decirte que no es tu culpa?- Beyond esbozó otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja- al menos no vas a agradecerme? Tus manos dejaron de temblar…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto A sintió un asco terrible hacia si mismo, las manos ahora estaban tranquilas, ya no le temblaban violentamente, ni si quiera un poco por el esfuerzo que acababan de hacer.

-Eres un maldito malagradecido…

-Me voy…- y dicho esto salió corriendo lo mas seguro que con dirección a su habitación.

El azabache continuaba tirado en el piso sonriendo.

-Eres un idiota malagradecido A, si no fuera por mi, tarde o temprano esa estúpida autorrepresión tuya terminaría por salir con la persona equivocada. Hehe, creo que nunca había visto una expresión tan divertida en tu rostro, como sea, tienes suerte de no haberme escuchado antes, hubieras sabido que ese niño tenía hidrofobia y en dicho caso si tendrías la culpa… hehe, realmente eres molesto, pero supongo que esta bien, si actuaras como quisieras, bueno dudo que L permitiera dos desquiciados viviendo en la casa- Beyond se levantó en un solo movimiento impulsándose con sus piernas y entonces reparó en que aquella noche había luna llena- eehh? Igual que aquella vez? Supongo que no me di cuenta- volvió a sentir la dolorosa piel de su cuello por ultima vez y después se fue canturreando algo parecido a una canción infantil- Eeele yo te encontraré, te encontraré, te encontraré, eele yo te encontraré tarde o temprano~


	4. Pesadillas

/Pesadillas\

3

* * *

Una vez, dos niños se conocieron. Uno de ellos era un poco mayor y el otro no dejaba de repetir la misma frase. No es como si hubiera habido demasiadas diferencias entre ellos… Oh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que había diferencias, pero ya saben, los humanos son todos iguales y distintos a la vez, son algo así como algo demasiado complejo…

-No quiero dormir- el azabache repetía su típica frase con algo de amargura e ignoraba la presencia del mayor.

Alex aun esperaba en la puerta de la habitación pero sabía que era inútil querer hacer que el menor tratara de dormirse temprano al menos una noche en toda su vida.

-No quiero dormir… aun.- y con un patético intento de concentrarse en algo pretende estar dibujando un diagrama en una hoja de papel.

No sabia a que se refería B con ese "aun", solo sabia que se quedaría despierto hasta que la luz del sol iluminara todo, entonces él _podría_ dormir.

-¿Has pensado en todos los problemas en los que te metes por no querer dormir en las noches?- sin mas remedio que quedarse despierto junto al moreno A se tiró al piso, por lo general no intentaría hablar con B sobre sus extraños hábitos, pero ese en particular lo estaba empezando a hartar.

-Vaya, mira quien lo dice ¿acaso tú no te has puesto a pensar en todos los problemas en los que te metes por obedecer todas esas reglas?

A notaba algo raro, no era normal que B cambiara el tema de conversación por algo tan trillado como el reprocharle por ser "tan bueno" y mucho menos con aquella falta de cinismo con la que solía hablarle.

-Como sea- si algo había aprendido del tiempo que había pasado soportando a B era que cuando uno quiere lograr resultados es necesario ignorar los comentarios de la otra persona- hablo en serio, si fueras mas practico aprovecharías los momentos en la noche cuando nadie esta haciendo nada para descansar, ya sabes, cuando todos están encerrados en sus cuartos no puedes espiarlos tan fácilmente y además podrías aprovechar mas horas al día cuando los demás "están vivos" y andan por ahí…

-Si fuese mas practico… sería una navaja suiza!

Ahí esta, de nuevo ese tono carente de verdadero cinismo, ni una sola mención a todos los posibles errores que podrían encontrarse en lo que ha dicho. Ni si quiera un intento de hacerlo callar, tampoco ha intentado hacer que se largue de ahí. Es raro.

-Al menos podías intentar desvelarte con la luz apagada, es molesto ¿sabes? Para mí, que no tengo hábitos de sueño bien establecidos, las pocas veces que intento dormir como una persona normal es frustrante tener que soportar el reflejo de la luz de tu habitación filtrándose por la puerta ¿Por qué no apagas la luz?

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no te mudas a una de las habitaciones vacías?

No hay un verdadero tono de irritación, y evadió su pregunta con algo tan tonto como un absurdo comentario egoísta.

-Eh… sabes me debes varias-esta comenzando a cansarse de aquella actitud tan… desinteresada- no te importará que resuelva mi problema con mis propias manos!- dicho esto se para y apaga las luces del cuarto.

No hay respuesta pero podría asegurar que vio a B sacudirse un poco.

-A ¿Qué crees que haces? Sabes que no me importa si apagas las luces…

-Entonces las dejaré así un rato!- A espera, poco a poco se va acostumbrando a las sombras y puede ver con mas claridad a su alrededor. No hay necesidad de decir que el otro chico no se inmuta por el cambio de escenario y solo se queda en donde estaba.

-Bien, ya pagaste las luces, ahora puedes largarte a tu habitación a dormir!

-Volverás a encenderlas?

-En un rato, tal vez

-¡Entonces me quedaré hasta que te duermas!

-No pienso dormirme aun!

-Entonces sigue haciendo lo que hacías, no importa, puedes ver muy bien aun si no hay luz- pretende no importarle si no tiene que dormir con tal de que el otro lo haga.

-No puedo, aunque sea bueno viendo en la oscuridad no puedo seguir escribiendo sin la luz.

-Mmm, que lastima.

-A, enciende las luces…- lo dice con tanta clama que A piensa que el "por favor" del final de esa frase se perdió solo para despistar un poco.

-No

-A, las luces

-No lo haré!

-A, deberías encender ya…

-No, dijiste que no te importaba si apagaba las luces!

-Maldita sea, A! que enciendas la luces de una vez!- dicho esto A siente que alguien lo derriba y con algo encajan la tela sobrante de una de sus mangas al piso.

B se mantiene parado ahí junto al apagador, por un instante A espera a que se haga la luz y cierra los ojos no queriendo recibir el resplandor de repente. Sin embargo la luz no llega y el mayor abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que el azabache continúa sin hacer nada.

Entre la ya permanente oscuridad alcanza a distinguir ese típico gesto del menor.

Beyond esboza una sonrisa y mira al chico tirado en el suelo que lo observa confundido.

-¡Joder!- desclava el cuchillo con el que detuvo al mayor del piso y comprueba el filo de este- ¡Maldito A! ¿tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de quedarme despierto con as luces encendidas?- se arrodilla ante el ahora alerta de su compañero- por supuesto que quedarse despierto en la oscuridad no es difícil pero… Ah! Si te hubiera alcanzado un poco antes!

Entonces A sospecha sobre por qué el repentino cambio de decisión al dejar las luces apagadas, él no es tan bueno para ver en la penumbra pero aun así nota cuando el menor limpia algo en su rostro.

-B ¿estas llo…

-¡Cállate!- vuelve a limpiar algo en su rostro y ahora el mayor esta mas que convencido de que ya no quiere encender las luces porque él lo vería llorar -Imbécil, entras a mi cuarto e intentas hacerme dormir.. y ahora esto!

-Oi ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas bien antes de apagar las luces, pero no le tienes miedo a la oscuridad ¿entonces por qué no quieres dormir?

-¡Jajaja!- b se suelta en una de sus clásicas carcajadas- jaja! ¿en que diablos me metí? Tú, inútil hazle-caso- a-las-reglas sintiéndome llorar! Jaja! Que ironía!

A, se sienta y después de confirmar que no se ha cortado con el cuchillo anteriormente encajado en su ropa trata de encontrarle forma al rostro que sabe esta frente a él.

-Tú…

-Ven!- Beyond lo toma de las manos y lo obliga a sentir sus ojos húmedos.

-Realmente…

-inútil!- lo suelta y lo aparta con un empujón

Tras pensarlo un rato, A vuelve a preguntar el porqué de todo aquello.

-No quiero dormir, no aun- la frase la viene repitiendo desde hace unos días con el mismo tono monótono.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez que te pasa!

-Que rudo… has pensado en tratar de sacarle información a alguien de una manera mas sutil?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado, pero tratándose de él a quien debía "interrogar" no sabia por donde empezar.

-Me dirás de todas formas!

-Je! Mira quien se puso los moños!- esbozo una sonrisa falsa y miro con curiosidad al otro- te has preguntado como se ven los rostros de las personas cuando las asustas?

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Yo los veo todo el tiempo, cuando te asusto o alguien mas simplemente me ve, pero nunca he pensado en cómo se vería mi rostro si alguien llega a asustarme.

¿Entonces realmente estaba asustado? Aquel chico de orbes carmesís que empezaba a reír de la nada ¿tenia miedo?

-Normalmente no le doy mucha importancia a lo que sueño, se que solo son pedazos de lo que ya viví en algún momento y son algo que no puedo cambiar…

-Pero…

-Pero… pensé que tal vez podría dejar de pensar en ello si dejaba de dormir, incluso si duermo de día, no es lo mismo que dormir durante la noche, por estúpido que suene, dormir en el día hace que no…

-Idiota!-lo golpeó A en la cabeza- deja de fastidiar! ¿solo tienes que quedarte despierto hasta la mañana verdad?

B lo observa sin decir nada.

-Nos vamos a la biblioteca!

-¿Por qué…

-Es el único lugar donde puedo dormir incluso si las luces están encendidas!


	5. Última página

(PSD)

Última página

* * *

"_justo ahora, siento como si los estudios estuvieran tragándome vivo y todo por complacer a otros.._." así comienza la no muy extensa carta.

La tomas entre tus dedos fríos y algo adoloridos, en estos momentos recuerdas que no volverás a estar afuera por tanto tiempo o al menos no dedicando el tiempo a ciertas practicas responsables del dolor de las manos.

La carta corresponde a una hoja de papel que curiosamente notas mas ligera de lo que normalmente son, piensas que esto debe estarte afectando. Esta escrita con letra uniforme, sin error alguno y caligrafía _molde_ tanto que, a pesar de estar hecha a mano, te da la impresión de haber sido creada con algún aparato frio, mecánico, _impersonal_.

"…_ellos saben cuales son mis condiciones para continuar… saben perfectamente que no lo seguiré haciendo si no tengo una garantía..." _continuas leyendo de la misma forma en que describes la caligrafía, impersonal.

"_supongo que tampoco puedo llegar a quejarme del todo, por lo menos tengo un techo… y claro llegué a conocer a muchas personas…_" Los sucesos comienzan a conectarse con lo que dice la carta, ha empezado a hablar en pasado. Aun así, no entiendes por qué lo hacen.

La carta continua, cuenta un poco de aquello, otro poco de esto; algo sobre aquí, algo sobre allá, pero pronto todo se vuelve en "_ayer vi a…_" o "_entonces no era…_" y el patrón continua "_nunca estuve…"_, "_fui…"_, "_hicimos…_", "_jugamos_" , "_soñé_" no era cosa de grandes detectives el darse cuenta que el autor de dicha carta poco a poco iba cayendo en una tendencia pesimista y nostálgica conforme daba cuerpo al escrito.

"_para todos los 'amigos' que hice aquí y fuera de la casa…_" eso era todo, sabes que haz llegado al punto final cuando comienzas a leer el párrafo, te preparas psicológicamente para lo que estas seguro ha escrito a continuación "_para esa persona 'especial ´que atormenta la poca cordura que mantengo…_" algo cruza tu mente, pero rechazas la idea y sigues leyendo _"no sé que tanto mas resistiré…_" ahora si, no hay mas, sabes que eso debe ser… todo? No, la carta continúa en un último párrafo, no lo has notado debido al número de conjeturas que has ido realizando en todo el proceso de análisis del escrito. Supones que no será mas que algo de paja literaria, se habrá olvidado de mencionar a alguien o de agregar un último verbo en pasado…

"_Perdón si he causado mas molestias de las que debería, pero no es sencillo mantener el equilibrio mental en estos días, ya saben, cada cierto tiempo están… estos ataques de tristeza, pero no hay de que preocuparse, estoy bien, seguiré por aquí, cayéndome y tambaleándome entre los pasillos por no haber dormido y presumiendo que he podido sobrevivir_"

Es entonces que te das cuenta, que no has conseguido una última carta, aquello es en realidad la última entrada a un diario, la cual curiosamente (a pesar de estar escrita mayoritariamente en pasado) termina con un no muy convencido vistazo al futuro, la clave es que hace referencia al futuro, algo no esta bien.

Relees la parte que te llamó la atención:

"_para esa persona 'especial ´que atormenta la poca cordura que mantengo…_"

Entonces recuerdas cuando le hablaste, tenia tinta entre los dedos y habías apostado a que habría estado escribiendo. Fue entonces que le mandaste con desdén y desprecio a un lugar oscuro no precisamente físico al igual que en cualquier otra ocasión, pero, sabias perfectamente que ahora su cordura se mantenía únicamente por un hilo y pensabas en que él mismo terminaría por romperlo…

No podía hacer referencia a ti, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? De ser así no lo habría descrito de esa manera, sabes perfectamente el horror y apatía que le causabas, entonces ¿Por qué habría de mencionarte? Seguramente hablaba de alguien mas… pero no se te ocurre nadie.

Tratas de olvidar la situación, y prefieres arreglar un poco las cosas, dejas la carta/pagina-de-diario por un lado, los demás tardaran un rato en darse cuenta y cuando vengan a buscarle no tendrán que buscar la hoja aparte.

Sonríes ante la imagen, gracia? No, no es eso… no exactamente, es solo que te has imaginado tantas veces algo parecido que no puedes evitar sonreír ante el verdadero resultado y esto no es porque seas un sádico ni nada por el estilo, sino que no has podido sacarte dicha fecha de la cabeza desde el día en que llegaste a la casa, mas a un teniéndola cerca, sintiéndola casi abrazándola por lo poco que faltaba para cumplirse.

Das un ultimo vistazo, nada ha cambiado y si no fuera por la soga atada en el cuello, podrías decir que esta a punto de levantarse e ir a reclamarte por andar husmeando entre sus cosas.


	6. Contraportada

"las apariencias engañan..."

* * *

(Contraportada)

* * *

Memoria

-¿Quién eres?- Alex volvía a intentar sacar palabra alguna al recién llegado que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido sentado en las escaleras sin moverse durante varias horas.

El otro no respondió con palabras simplemente alzó la mirada para ver a su interlocutor y después de varios segundos A se dio cuenta de que su mirada se perdía en algún punto invisible más allá de su propia existencia, como si pudiera ver algo que no estaba ahí pero que el mismo niño no quería reconocer.

Al mismo tiempo Beyond reparó en que había estado observándolo por demasiado tiempo y se dio cuenta de que el mayor ya comenzaba a verlo extraño, pronto apartó la mirada sin hacer comentario alguno mientras en su cabeza pensaba que tenía frente a él a una especie de muerto viviente.

Aquel gesto más la completa ausencia de palabras hizo enfadar a Alex y decidió que no quería entablar relación alguna con el segundo. O al menos eso pensó durante las primeras horas, que B era una persona extraña y frágil que no duraría demasiado en el orfanato porque seguramente intentaría escapar o se opondría a los métodos que llevaban a cabo. A estaba más que consiente en la pesada carga que suponía convertirse en sucesor. Y aun así, no quiso desperdiciar ese primer encuentro entre él y el recién llegado.

-Si yo fuera tú, no me quedaría tanto tiempo sentado en esas escaleras- comentó A mientras caminaba a su habitación harto de intentar hablar con él- dicen que hace unos años un niño tropezó al bajar y murió justo en ese escalón- realmente quiso voltear a ver la expresión del menor ante su comentario pero de alguna forma sabía que aquello no le funcionaría.

A no se equivocaba, la reacción que provocó en Beyond no fue diferente a la anterior, su mirada únicamente se perdía encima de la cabeza de Alex y el rostro continuaba serio.

-_Pero ¿Qué ocurre con ese niño?_- el mayor no lograba deshacerse de aquella sensación de que había algo mal en él, o tal vez no en él sino en su mente… algo le decía que B ocultaba otra parte de sí.

Incluso siendo un recién llegado A se había metido de lleno en las pocas tareas que ya le habían impuesto y justo entonces habían llevado al segundo al orfanato, seguro no tardarían en llegar más y más niños y A sabía perfectamente que entonces la lucha por ser el sucesor sería un caos total.

-Es lógica simple, no puedes poner tantos peces a perseguir el mismo anzuelo- seguía pensando en todo lo que debía hacer y cómo haría para mantener su puesto. Mientras había estado solo en el orfanato (aunque fuesen solo unos días) todo había parecido perfecto pero ya no parecía serlo más.

Alex estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó el grito proveniente del pasillo tardó en reaccionar y brevemente creyó haberlo imaginado.

Había sido Beyond. La escena le disgustaba desde cualquier ángulo en que la observara, el azabache había bajado las escaleras desde su cuarto y al parecer había tropezado y gritado al caer, estaba bien pero ahora se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de nuevo mientras sollozaba y maldecía en voz baja, giraba la muñeca izquierda constantemente e intentaba revisar que todo estuviera bien.

-Déjame ver- ordenó A como si alguien lo obligara a hacerlo.

-Esto ha sido tu culpa- escupió Beyond sin prestar atención a la orden del otro.

Alex tardó un poco en darse cuenta a que se refería B, entonces reparó en que el otro simplemente debía de haberse asustado con la historia del fantasma y no pudo sino sonreír.

-Creíste que…- estaba por burlarse cuando Roger hiso aparición y comenzó a cuestionarlos. -Solo se ha caído de las escaleras.

-Fue su culpa que me cayera!- sentenció B sin dejar de retorcerse la muñeca.

-¡¿Pero … qué!?- A sintió arder de ira cuando el menor menciono aquello - ¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Tú fuiste el que se cayó por…

-Basta, los dos- Roger estaba empezando a hacerse una idea de cómo sería aquello a partir de ese momento, tanto L como Watari le habían advertido sobre lo que podría ocurrir con los niños en la casa si no tenía cuidado, pero nunca imaginó que los problemas empezarían tan pronto- supongo que fue mala idea darle a B una habitación en el segundo piso.

Ninguno de los dos niños reaccionó, B continuaba serio y tal vez ni si quiera estaba prestando atención mientras que A se estaba anticipando por lo que vendría.

-Supongo que lo mejor será darle a B una habitación en el primer piso- dicho esto se dirigió hacia A con mirada firme y voz sería- A no quiero mas incidente entre ustedes dos, sabes perfectamente la responsabilidad que tienes con los demás y no puedo permitir que empieces así.

A vaciló levemente, odiaba que los adultos le gritaran algo que entendía sin mayores explicaciones y tuvo que reprimir una mirada asesina a B por haberlo metido en aquello.

-Lo sé- se limitó a decir y a continuación solo se dejó ir hacia su cuarto.

-¡A!- lo volvió a llamar Roger antes de que diera más de tres pasos - B se quedará contigo esta noche, mañana haré que preparen la habitación que esta junto a la tuya.

-_Acaso no tiene ya una habitación ¡Se lastimó la mano mas no las piernas y puede caminar perfectamente al segundo piso!_- A apretó los puño antes de girar para encarar a Roger y al azabache- Esta bien- su voz era monótona pero B logró notar algo distinto, el mayor tenía la mandíbula fuertemente tensada y aunque su mirada parecía de aburrimiento solo era una máscara.

…

-Estas vivo- murmuró B mientras seguía a Alex a su habitación pero el otro simplemente lo ignoró.

El orbes carmesí se sorprendió cuando Alex abrió la puerta aunque lo disimuló continuando con el movimiento de la muñeca y solo dando vueltas en la habitación. Sin duda era un cuarto mucho más grande que los que había en el segundo piso e incluso tenía sus propios ventanales y una pared completa de cristal-espejo, sin embargo por muy buena arquitectura que tuviera el cuarto, el dueño de esto lo mantenía desordenado, había múltiples hojas sueltas, prendas tiradas en el piso, la alfombra manchada de tinta y al parecer también mantenía una ración de comida esparcida en sitios estratégicos para no tener que salir demasiado de aquel lugar.

-Tienes un tiradero.

-Cállate- ordenó A mientras buscaba una venda dentro de una cajonera vieja.

Una vez que la encontró, no pidió permiso para ponérsela al menor en la mano lastimada y no precisamente con el mejor humor para dicha tarea.

-La estas ajustando demasiado- comentó sin expresión el de cabello negro.

-No hables- su voz había engravecido y continuaba enredando con fuerza el pedazo de tela.

De la misma forma en que solo tomó la mano de B y comenzó a vendarla lo dejó cuando terminó y regresó a sus faenas con un montón de hojas escritas a mano.

Beyond observó la mano, ahora la venda no dejaba que la sangre circulara por completo y comenzaba a entumirse. También observó al chico que había realizado el vendaje y que ahora estaba sentado frente a un escritorio ignorándolo.

-_Parece el trabajo de un doctor_- pensó en la última vez que había ido al doctor y la forma en que las enfermeras ajustaban las vendas para detener el sangrado- _odio ir al doctor_- si no fuera por el exceso de fuerza aquello realmente habría sido un vendaje de hospital, limpio, sin error- esto fue tu culpa.

A reaccionó inmediatamente ante la voz de B, pero una vez más conservó la calma antes de contestar y únicamente soltó un "hmm" sin voltear a verlo.

-Dime algo ¿siempre haces esto? Cada vez que estas frente a alguien que no te agrada terminas ayudándolo?- B decidió que la cama de Alex se veía bastante cómoda y se tiró en ella sin dejar de observar el vendaje.

A continuó ignorándolo, fingiendo que escribía algo en las hojas.

-O simplemente te dan tanto miedo?... esos adultos seguro que pueden encargarse de alguien débil y pequeño como tú ¿no es cierto?- seguía sin haber respuesta pero A había parado de escribir, solo estaba sentado -¿Cómo te llamó? ¡ah, si! ¡alguien que tiene esta gran responsabilidad con los demás!- A se estremeció al escuchar aquel burdo apodo, pero a B no le importó y continuó hablando- ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes por mí, no pienso meterme en su juego estúpido de…- B se interrumpió en ese momento, A había girado la silla y ahora lo observaba con la misma mirada falsa de aburrimiento.

Sin embargo un instante después A estaba sonriendo y la mirada que escapaba de entre sus ojos cubiertos por un mechón de cabello rubio cenizo le decían que cerrara la boca.

-Yo, realmente odio a los adultos- la sonrisa duró marcada en el rostro tanto como el eco de sus palabras en el aire y luego volvió a tomar la apariencia de alguien realmente aburrido- deberías intentar dormir… seguiré un rato despierto- regresó a sus tareas en el escritorio y continuó como si nada.

-Que irónico- mencionó B mientras observaba la fecha carmesí flotar sobre su compañero - te comportas como un fantasma pero aun así estas vivo…- Beyond había recordado algo, antes ya había conocido a una persona así y tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía molestándolo algo interesante ocurriría.

-No entiendo de que hablas, B, será mejor que duermas para que se te mejore la muñeca….

-Vas a seguir ignorándome?- Se sentó en orilla de la cama y dejo la mirada fija en aquella fecha - Quieres decir que la historia del fantasma fue un accidente? ¿Qué no apretaste las vendas demasiado fuertes porque en realidad querías romperme la mano? ¿Qué no querías gritarle a Roger en el pasillo que te dejara en paz?- B se paró de la cama y se situó justo detrás del mayor sin poder evitar que una sonrisa saliera mientras se quedaba ahí- ¿También vas a negar que acabas de sonreír y decir que los odias? ¿eh? ¿Alexander Aftermath?- tan pronto como puso un dedo en el cuello de Alex este se abalanzo sobre él y lo tiro al piso.

A sonreía mientras tiraba del cabello negro de Beyond para poder ver las orbes rojas de aquel chico.

-Jajaja ¿y entonces que pensabas hacer?- no hubo respuesta y A continuó riendo ante la escena - ¡Yo realmente odio a los adultos! ¡Nunca negaré ese hecho! Pero antes dime- su expresión volvió a cambiar y a hacerse seria -¿Cómo carajos has adivinado mi nombre?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Realmente eres igual a esa persona!- Beyond ahora reía y parecía no importarle la situación en la que estabas- ¡Tú jajajaja no eres una persona normal!

Alex odió ese sentimiento de estar deteniendo a una persona que reía como loca, lo odió y al instante se alejó de B sin perderlo de vista atento a cualquier movimiento.

-Jajajaja ¡A, eres realmente extraño! Jajaja ¿Qué no disfrutas tener a un compañero con quien reírte? ¿Dime Alex que se siente no ser el único demente aquí?

-Cállate! ¡Estas enfermo! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!

-Jajajaja ¡mira quien habla A! - B se retorció en el piso había estado riendo sin parar y no podía evitar moverse- ¡Tú tienes un serio problema! ¡Mírate, justo ahora has decidido que no puedes… no, que no debes hacerme nada! ¿Y por qué? Porque si me hicieras algo entonces los demás sabrían que eres así… que eres alguien con serios problemas mentales y entonces decidirían que no les sirves y te dejarían sin un lugar en donde vivir!

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!- A había comenzado a temblar y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle demasiado como para querer escuchar lo que B tenía por decirle.

-jajaja- B intentó calmar un poco su risa y logró ponerse en cuclillas- Obviamente ni tu ni yo estamos aquí porque queramos, A, pero no hay duda de que venimos terminando en la misma posición…

-¿¡La misma posición!? Jajaja!

-¡Oh, me alegra que hayas vuelto a reír! Pero supongo que tienes razón, tu estas un pequeño paso más adelante, tú ya tienes tu soga al cuello tendida ¿entiendes? Sabes perfectamente que cualquier movimiento que hagas que no les agrade significaría tu propio fin… inventas cuentos para asustar a los demás, ordenas con voz grave e incluso eres capaza de reaccionar ante un ataque, pero no hay duda de que estas horriblemente asustado!

Alex no se movía por cuenta propia, los escalofríos lo invadían fuertemente y no podía retirar la vista del par de pupilas color sangre que lo miraban superiores a su entendimiento.

Beyond dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado al ver el estado paralizado del mayor.

-Vamos Alex, ¿tanto miedo te doy? ¿o es que acaso estas recordando tu reflejo en aquella pared? Sabes perfectamente que luzco como tú hace unos minutos.

-Yo-yo no…

-Claro que sí, eres esta clase de persona, normalmente deberías de haber sido así, pero tuviste algo de mala suerte…

-No! Yo no… cállate!

-Tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con una vida feliz y creer que podías ser normal- B gateaba lentamente hacia A que aún no lograba moverse de su lugar.

-No-no te me acerques.

-Sigo sin entender porque le tienes tanto miedo a un simple reflejo tuyo.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy así! Yo puedo controlarme…

-No puedes…

-No es cierto! Siempre- siempre he podido… he podido…

-Pero no frente a un espejo- B estaba a solo un paso de alcanzarlo pero se detuvo justo ahí.

-Tú no eres como yo, tú estás loco!

-Jeje…. Ya que insistes, me parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Yo… no-no quiero tener nada que ver cont…

-Creo que me gusta demasiado, esta personalidad extraña y violenta… ¿no te importaría que me la quedara, cierto?

-De qué hablas?

-Jajaja ¿no lo has notado aun? Alex, yo no soy la clase de persona que haga este tipo de cosas, para serte sincero me he sorprendido a mí mismo esta noche… me he inspirado en aquella sonrisa extraña de hace rato, solo quería vengarme por lo de las escaleras, pero… creo que me queda bien ¿qué dices? ¿hacemos un pequeño cambio? Jaja, ya que tú no puedes hacer nada yo me encargaré de esta personalidad que solo busca salir de aquí y tú? Tu puedes pretender continuar con tu importante tarea! Kiehehehe es realmente divertido, no lo crees?

A vio las pupilas carmesí centellear, algo muy dentro de sí le decía que debía contestar pero su cabeza ya estaba demasiado confundida y sus nervios demasiado exaltados, incluso si quería no podía volver a no sentir miedo al ver aquella extraña sonrisa… y aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabía que Beyond solo estaba actuando como él, estaba imitándolo y era por eso que no podía dejar de temblar porque tenía miedo de admitir que aquel chico de orbes desorientadas y sonrisa sin motivo era su verdadera personalidad.

-Veo que tu cabeza rota intenta asimilarlo- B le dedicó una última sonrisa de lado a Alexander y luego volvió a ponerse en cuclillas- seguro tardará un rato, pero al parecer estarás bien- dicho esto B se levantó y dejó caerse nuevamente sobre la cama de A.

El mayor continuaba en el piso, por un buen rato no hiso nada, o al menos nada que pudiera observarse a simple vista, durante horas su mente intento reajustarse, entender qué había ocurrido y en qué clase de situación se encontraba, pero tal como dijo B, la mente quebrada de A no tardó demasiado en reaccionar y a volver a su papel como sucesor de L. a pesar de que su mente estaba quebrada, sabía que de esa forma sería mas sencillo.

-Serás un buen fantasma, A- se lamentó B ante el poco tiempo con el que podría divertirse con aquella otra persona pero el mayor pareció no escucharlo, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que debía.


End file.
